Familia
by Eklectica
Summary: Después de casi 300 años de siesta, la armadura plateada de la Grulla por fin a anunciado a su portadora. ¿Qué la llevó a tener una siesta tan larga? Al mismo tiempo, el joven santo dorado de Cáncer ha partido en busca de una nueva aprendiza.
1. La Promesa

Aquí de nuevo con otro... ¿Fanfiception? Ya saben, fanfic inspirado en otro fanfic :P

Nuevamente la culpa la tienen Misao xD esta idea la tenía en la cabeza desde que leí el omake al final de _Nihil Novum Sub Sole_. Tras terminar de releer la saga para anotar correcciones y armar la línea de tiempo, y ayudada de algunas conversaciones con Misao, esto sale hoy a la luz.

 **Disclaimer:** Triste y desgraciadamente no me pertenece Saint Seiya ni ninguno de sus personajes :'( razón por la que lloro cada noche. Karl de Águila, Süe :bitch:, Stöder, Aldonza/Athena, Lynus de Escorpio y Thanos le pertenecen a Misao y me los presta. Todo lo extra es mio.

* * *

 **La Promesa**

 _A 7 días del mes de Mayo del año de Gracia de 1743_

Chiara suspiró nuevamente, mientras observaba en silencio el por momentos calmo volcán desde su ventana. Durante los últimos días no hacía nada más que suspirar, ahogada en su pena, escondiéndose de aquellos que se preocupaban por ella.

Hacía pocos días que el hombre que amaba desde que era una aprendiz había muerto en extrañas circunstancias. Y ahora ella no sólo lloraba su pérdida, sino también lamentaba todos los secretos que se había guardado desde aquella desafortunada pelea hacía poco más de 6 años. Secretos que hoy dormían en la cama junto a ella.

Karl de Águila había muerto sin saber que la pequeñísima aprendiz y aspirante a la armadura de la Grulla era su hija.

Luego de aquella discusión con Karl hacía años, había solicitado un traslado a cualquiera de las áreas de entrenamiento o protección asociados al Santuario. Comprendiendo su situación, la señora Aldonza le había permitido ubicarse en la isla Kanon para que _esperara_ y entrenara a la futura portadora de la armadura que hoy ella llevaba.

En más de una ocasión estuvo tentada de volver y hablar con Karl. El día en que un mal movimiento le había provocado horribles dolores meses antes del parto y, asustada, anhelaba el toque calmante de sus manos. O la noche en que nació su hija, acompañada únicamente por la comadrona y su joven ayudante. La terrible semana en que su pequeña Alessia pasó en cama con una feroz fiebre a los tres años, o la vez hacía año y medio en que se rompió el brazo tras una terrible caída tras escapársele cerca del volcán.

Seis años golpeando su cabeza contra la pared por su estupidez y orgullo. Seis años incapaz de hacer lo correcto.

Un suave golpe en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Adelante – respondió suavemente. Stöder, uno de sus más viejos amigos y antiguo santo de Aries se asomó al cuarto. - ¿Es oficial? – preguntó, intuyendo a lo que venía.

\- Definitivo. La señora Aldonza me ha pedido custodiar Jamir hasta nuevo aviso, y ha ordenado a todos los santos y amazonas en servicio volver al Santuario – observó con tristeza, a la pequeña dormida en la cama. - Es una pena…

\- Lo es. Pero es un error que ya no puedo enmendar. ¿Te vas esta noche? – el lemuriano se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

\- Debo, pero volveré mañana temprano para ayudar a mover tus cosas de regreso al Santuario. Y los dos sabemos que Alessia no me perdonará si me voy estando ella dormida y sin poder despedirse.

La amazona le sonrió bajo la máscara. Mañana volvería al Santuario junto a la hija que nadie más conocía…

* * *

 _A 27 días del mes de Junio del año de Gracia de 1743_

Chiara maldijo nuevamente la escasa visibilidad mientras tropezaba con algunos escombros. Durante todo el día anterior y buena parte de la noche había apoyado a un par de dorados mientras combatían con los espectros que habían invadido el Santuario, confiada al creer que su pequeña se encontraba segura en las escondidas cabañas de las amazonas junto a los demás aprendices pequeños. Sin embargo, poco después de medianoche Fannia de Ophiuchus había encontrado a dos de los niños vagando en el bosque, quienes le indicaron que un par de espectros había encontrado y destruido las cabañas, dispersando a todos los niños que se refugiaban en el lugar.

Aún cuando nadie sabía que Alessia era su hija, todos en el Santuario se habían percatado rápidamente del nivel de protección y cuidado que le daba a la pequeña. Por esa razón nadie cuestionó el que partiera de inmediato a buscar a la pequeña.

Llevaba ya un buen par de horas vagando por el Santuario y, a escasos minutos del amanecer, sólo había encontrado a dos aprendices de bronce, ninguno de los cuales supo decirle hacia dónde había escapado su hija. Ahora se dirigía con ellos al pequeño edificio de admisión de aprendices, para dejarlos en el refugio del lugar antes de salir nuevamente a buscar a su pequeña.

Un ruido varios metros delante de ella la obligó a detenerse junto a los pequeños. Luego de un par de segundos, el sonido de alguien tropezando junto a algunas maldiciones le permitieron identificar al _intruso_.

\- ¿Süe? – preguntó en un susurro. Esperó un par de minutos hasta que sintió a la joven aprendiz acercarse a ella.

\- ¿Chiara? – La amazona frunció el ceño ante la confianza con la que la joven aprendiz la llamaba. La lemuriana era una de las pocas razones por las cuales, en el último mes, pensaba que no haberle dicho nada a Karl había sido una buena idea. Sabiendo que estaba lo suficientemente cerca, alargó la mano y le agarró una oreja con fuerza.

\- A mi me tratas con respeto niñata. SOY UNA AMAZONA DE PLATA y tengo muchos más años que tú, así que abandonas ese tono y te diriges a mí bajo mi título si no quieres que te lance frente al espectro más cercano – sintió a la joven revolverse bajo su mano, pero no la soltó hasta que le devolvió una respuesta positiva apenas audible. – Bien, ahora… sé muy bien que Idril de Cáncer te ordenó quedarte en la zona de aprendices y cuidar de los más jóvenes, ¿me puedes decir que demonios haces tan cerca de Aries y tan lejos de tu puesto? – la joven no respondió ni hizo ningún movimiento, aunque Chiara tenía más o menos una idea de qué la traía a este lugar. Tomó a los niños que la acompañaban y se las arregló para dejarlos en las manos de la irrespetuosa aprendiz. – No me respondas ya que no quieres, pero te llevas de inmediato a estos niños al recinto de aprendices y TE QUEDAS AHÍ hasta que llegue con los que faltan – intuyendo su queja la tomó de la garganta con fuerza y la levantó unos centímetros – y no te atrevas a emitir una sola palabra de reclamo. Sé muy bien que le has hecho la vida a cuadros a la joven Cáncer, y te puedo asegurar que ella es mucho más SUAVE de lo que puedo ser yo. Si llego al recinto de aprendices y no estás ahí cuidando a los pequeños personalmente te daré de latigazos hasta que no quede piel tu espalda por desobediente, ¿entendido? – la soltó de golpe y, sin esperar su respuesta, se dirigió nuevamente al bosque.

x - x - x - x

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta alcanzar el viejo árbol hueco, en donde se escondió abrazando la vieja muñeca de trapo que le había hecho su mamá. Había visto a dos de los sujetos con armaduras negras (espectros, según el aprendiz de Sculptor) cerca del límite del bosque y, recordando lo que le habían hecho a las cabañas en donde vivía junto a su mamá y las otras amazonas y aprendices, huyó tratando de alejarse lo más posible de aquellas terribles personas.

El sol se asomaba lentamente en el cielo, pero su luz no alejaba los miedos de la pequeña. Desde el día anterior que huía de los espectros junto a las otras dos aprendices plateadas con las que entrenaba desde hacía un mes, pero se habían separado en la oscuridad de la noche. Sola y asustada, no sabía si dejar su refugio y salir a buscar a su madre aprovechando la luz del sol, o si quedarse escondida hasta saber que todo era seguro.

De pronto, una mano apareció por el hueco del árbol, la arrastró hacia afuera y la levantó del suelo.

x - x - x - x

Su corazón se detuvo cuando sintió aquel grito en el corazón del bosque.

¡Alessia!

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo esquivando los árboles, mientras escaneaba el bosque con su cosmo. Su hija estaba casi en el centro, junto a dos espectros de Hades, y otras dos presencias infantiles que se apagaban rápidamente. Un par de cientos de metros detrás de ella sintió la presencia del Santo de Escorpio, quien se dirigía también hacia el centro del bosque.

Cuando sintió la presencia de su hija fluctuar y remecerse con dolor, el temor y la furia se mezclaron mientras preparaba su ataque, el que lanzó rápidamente a ambos espectros en cuanto los tuvo a la vista.

\- ¡PLUMA ESTELAR!

El golpe cegó a sus oponentes, quienes instintivamente intentaron cubrirse de la intensa luz de su ataque. Dicha distracción fue aprovechada por el dorado, quien comenzó a atacar a ambos espectros mientras los alejaba del lugar.

Chiara se olvidó inmediatamente del combate mientras se acercaba a las pequeñas. Su mundo pareció derrumbarse, cuando vio a su niña, inmóvil y ensangrentada.

\- No… no… ¡NO! Alessia… despierta cariño, mami está aquí – tomó a la pequeña y la acunó en sus brazos – Ale, amor… despierta por favor, mami está aquí, te voy a cuidar y no dejaré que nada te pase – las lágrimas mojaban su rostro, ya no cubierto por su máscara - … cariño, vamos, reacciona… yo te voy a proteger, lo juro, nada malo va a pasar, me quedaré contigo y te prometo que te protegeré… despierta por favor…

Sintió la vida de su hija escapársele de las manos junto a las de las otras dos pequeñas. El dolor que sentía era tan profundo, que fue incapaz de sentir la nueva presencia que se acercaba a ellas…

Lynus de Escorpio apenas había acabado con sus oponentes cuando sintió la poderosa presencia del espectro de Wyvern donde había dejado a Chiara con las pequeñas. Sabiendo que la amazona de plata no era rival para el Juez de Hades volvió rápidamente sobre sus pasos, aún sabiendo que era demasiado tarde.

* * *

A 12 días del mes de Julio del año de Gracia de 1743 fueron enterrados en los terrenos del Santuario todos los santos, amazonas y aprendices caídos durante los 9 días de masacre a manos de los espectros de Hades. A petición de Aldonza, reencarnación de Athena, se olvidaron del protocolo y los rangos y se sepultaron juntos a amantes, compañeros de almas, hijos, hermanos.

Chiara de Grulla fue sepultada junto a Karl de Águila. Entre ellos fue ubicada la pequeña tumba de Alessia, aprendiz de Grulla e hija de ambos. Pero sus almas no partieron juntas a descansar.

Por casi 300 años, la constelación de la Grulla se negó a brillar anunciando un nuevo portador de la armadura. Y aunque aspirantes no faltaron en el momento de la verdad, e impulsada por un espíritu sin descanso, la armadura rechazó a todo aquel que probó suerte con ella.

Atada por su promesa, Chiara se quedó en el Santuario, esperando el regreso de su hija, para cuidarla y protegerla hasta poder dejarla bajo el cuidado de su padre.


	2. Investigacion

Segundo capítulo, ahora entramos un poco más en historia relacionada con Thanos... aunque no directamente

* * *

 **Investigación**

\- Buenos días Gía

\- Buenos días señora Rossi – respondió la mujer, sin poner mucha atención en su vecina mientras lidiaba con las bolsas de las compras. - ¿Cómo está?

\- Bien, bien, acá tratando de de pasar los fríos que llegan. - ¿Cómo está la familia?

\- Bien, están todos bien – aún sin poner atención en su vecina, dejó las bolsas en el suelo mientras buscaba las llaves en su bolso

\- ¿Y cómo está el pequeño Thanos? Hace días que no lo veo – insistió la anciana, atenta a las reacciones de su vecina.

La mujer se congeló un par de segundos cuando la pregunta se asentó en su mente. ¿Thanos? Si se ponía a pensar, no había visto al mocoso en un par de días…

\- Bien, Thanos está bien… o casi, está con una gripe en cama por lo que no lo ha salido en estos días – mintió con rapidez.

\- Pobre criatura, trate de darle un poco de limonada caliente con miel, eso le hará bien y lo sacará de la cama rápidamente. - Su vecina le hizo un gesto mientras se metía rápidamente a la casa sin más respuestas. La anciana observó la casa con suspicacia por varios minutos, hasta que sintió a su hija acercarse. – No le creo nada. Dice que el pequeño está en cama, cuando no recuerdo haberlo visto enfermo desde que nació.

\- Al menos, no más _enfermo_ de lo que puede estar después de todos los golpes que le deben dar en esa casa – la joven observaba la casa de sus vecinos con la misma sospecha de su madre. Varias veces habían escuchado los gritos del jefe de hogar hacia el pequeño, y en más de una ocasión habían visto (por casualidad) a través de las ventanas a alguno de sus hermanos mayores golpeándolo. – Ma, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste?

\- Hace unos dos días. Estaba jugando en el patio trasero, creo que estaba haciendo una de esas casitas de basura que le gusta tanto quemar. – Ambas mujeres se quedaron, tranquilas, observando la casa de sus vecinos.

\- Se me hace tarde para el trabajo. Gracias por el almuerzo Ma, me dejaré caer de nuevo el fin de semana – se despidió la joven mientras se alejaba. Pero cuando llevaba apenas unos metros recorridos, se volteó preocupada, antes de continuar su camino mientras sacaba su teléfono para buscar el número de Servicios Sociales.

* * *

 **Archivo 25673.11-2013**

A cargo: Alessandro Ferraro

Sujeto: Thanos Moretti

Fecha de Nacimiento: 02-Julio-2007

Familia

Francesco Moretti – Padre

Gía Moretti – Madre

Enrico Moretti – Hermano

Mirko Moretti – Hermano

Transcripción de grabaciones del caso

13 de Noviembre: Se recibe una denuncia anónima por maltrato y desaparición del menor identificado como Thanos Moretti, de 6 años de edad. Acuden al lugar las Asistentes Sociales Caterina Silvestri y Lucia Monti, siéndoles negado el ingreso a la vivienda. Acude quien habla en compañía de dos oficiales policiales. Se realiza un registro del lugar, encontrándose pruebas de la existencia de un menor de edad, y de su ausencia por más de un día. Los padres y los hijos mayores fueron incapaces de informar el paradero del menor y tiempo que lleva desaparecido. A petición del presente se les detiene y envía al recinto policial para interrogar, mientras se envían equipos forenses a la vivienda.

14 de Noviembre: La familia Moretti es liberada bajo vigilancia con la prohibición de abandonar la ciudad. Los testimonios indican poca empatía y preocupación hacia el menor por parte de los padres, y molestia y antipatía por parte de los hermanos. Una revisión simple del cuarto del menor indica desapego y falta de cuidado por parte de los progenitores. Entrevistas con los vecinos indican posibilidad de maltrato físico por parte de la familia. Información entregada permite fijar fecha de posible desaparición: 11 de Noviembre.

15 de Noviembre: Profundizando en la investigación, se descubre que el menor a su edad no ha sido registrado en ningún recinto educacional del área. A partir de los dos años no existe movimiento en los registros médicos en los consultorios locales ni con el médico de cabecera. Nada parece evidenciar preocupación por parte de los progenitores por la salud y futuro del menor. Entrevistas con amigos de los hijos mayores señalan el gusto por arrojar objetos contundentes al menor como forma de _diversión_. Testigos cerca del vecindario indican la presencia de un hombre adulto desconocido rondando el sector el día de la presunta desaparición.

17 de Noviembre: Nuevos testigos señalan la presencia de un hombre adulto sin identificar acompañado de un niño coincidente con la descripción del menor desaparecido, en las cercanías del hogar de los Moretti. Ningún testigo parece ser capaz de entregar información que permita identificar o crear un perfil del sujeto. Testigos previamente entrevistados comienzan a negar su ayuda a la hora de pedir más información.

20 de Noviembre: Testigos y vecinos rehúsan seguir cooperando en la investigación. Errores en la cadena de custodia han llevado a la desaparición de pruebas claves de la investigación. Se exige una investigación al manejo del caso desde la policía y más apoyo en personal para continuar con la búsqueda del menor.

23 de Noviembre: Se recibe orden desde la dirección de detener la investigación y cerrar el caso.

* * *

CONTINÚA LA BÚSQUEDA DEL MENOR DESAPARECIDO

19 Noviembre 2013

[Fotografía del barrio en donde desapareció el menor]

Contingente policial continuó este fin de semana con las labores de búsqueda de Thanos Moretti, el menor de seis años que se extravió el pasado 11 de noviembre desde su hogar al sur de la ciudad.

Desde la desaparición del menor Servicios Sociales ha mantenido una intensa investigación sobre su familia, en la que se han encontrado pruebas de maltrato físico por parte de sus padres y hermanos. Actualmente la familia Moretti permanece en su hogar con prohibición de dejar la ciudad mientras dure la investigación.

Vecinos del sector han señalado de forma anónima que el pequeño siempre parecía mantenerse alejado de su familia, la cual mostraba poca preocupación por su seguridad. En el lugar se mantienen los rumores que señalan a la familia como culpables de la desaparición del menor.

La policía no descarta la participación familiar, pero mantienen abierta una investigación paralela sobre un hombre desconocido que fue visto rondando el sector el día de la desaparición.

* * *

 _Archivo personal de Alessandro Ferraro_

24 de Noviembre:

Por orden de los jefes me vi obligado a detener la investigación sobre la desaparición de Thanos Moretti y cerrar el archivo. Oficialmente el niño se queda desaparecido, y yo encabronado hasta decir basta.

Aún no sé qué demonios ha hecho la familia, o de donde han sacado recursos para callar a tanta gente y detener la investigación, pero esto no es normal. Nada me saca de la cabeza que aquí hay manos de terceros metidas que han ayudado a callar la situación.

¿Habrán vendido al niño a alguna red de tráfico de menores? Eso podría explicar la posibilidad de que hayan _comprado_ a los testigos y vecinos para que dejaran de hablar, pero no explicaría el cierre de la investigación desde arriba… a menos, claro, que tuviéramos infiltrado a alguien en la dirección.

30 de Noviembre:

No he logrado encontrar pruebas que vinculen a nadie en la oficina de Servicios Sociales con redes de tráfico infantil o similares. Eso significa que no hemos sido infiltrados, o que tenemos a alguien adentro que está muy bien oculto. A cambio, he logrado hablar con algunos vecinos que indican el deseo de los Moretti de mudarse de la ciudad. Al parecer la investigación ha dañado su "imagen" y la gente no los dejaría tranquilos.

2 de Enero:

Los Moretti tienen todo listo para su mudanza. De acuerdo a lo que he podido investigar, se estarían moviendo a Ancona a hacerse cargo de un negocio familiar. Se van todos excepto el menor, que parte a estudiar a Roma. He logrado contactar con un viejo amigo en Pésaro, investigador privado que ha aceptado a mantener un ojo sobre la familia de vez en cuando.

3 de Enero:

He presentado oficialmente mi renuncia en Servicios Sociales. A través de mi hermana he llegado con Stefano y Angela Mazza, un joven matrimonio cuyo hijo fue secuestrado hace un par de semanas. La investigación apunta a una red de tráfico infantil operando en varias ciudades europeas. Comenzaré una investigación pagada por los Mazza. Esta red puede ser la pista que buscaba en la desaparición del niño Moretti.


	3. La Reunion

**La Reunión**

 _2031\. Ancona, Italia. (*)_

El día que Alessandra nació la constelación de la Grulla brilló con fuerza en los cielos. Aún cuando este evento no fue visto inicialmente en el Santuario (el brillo de la luna llena persuadió al Patriarca a quedarse esa noche junto a su familia en vez de subir a Star Hill), una sombra olvidada abandonó el Santuario en silencio.

x – x – x – x

Lo padres de Alessandra distaban mucho de ser perfectos. Su padre bebía cada noche y se había acostumbrado a golpear tanto a sus hijos como a su esposa cuando su día había ido mal, o se cruzaban frente al televisor, o si simplemente metían más ruido del que consideraba adecuado. Su esposa, una mujer sumisa y temerosa, era incapaz de levantarse en defensa de sus hijos.

Cuando Enrico se acercó a la pequeña Alessandra, de apenas un par de meses de edad, con la intensión de sacudirla para hacer que detuviera su llanto, Chiara actuó por primera vez. Antes de poder llegar a la cuna un sorpresivo empujón lo dejó a punto de caer por las escaleras que recién había subido. Listo para golpear al insolente que lo había atacado, se sorprendió al descubrir que no había nadie a su alrededor

Con el apoyo de la mujer que sólo ella podía ver, la pequeña Alessandra logró ponerse en pie con poco más de 8 meses, y dio sus primeros pasos poco después. Al año y medio hablaba con bastante fluidez, y a los 3 ya podía leer con facilidad los viejos y sencillos libros infantiles de sus hermanos.

Pero mantenerse _despierta_ y visible para la pequeña ocupaba mucha de la energía espiritual de Chiara, lo que en más de una ocasión le impidió reaccionar a tiempo para evitar los golpes de de Enrico. Cuando no alcanzaba a evitar los ataques ni avisarlos, se quedaba junto Alessandra y la consolaba, hablando de aquel lugar luminoso y mágico donde una joven hermosa era protegida por fuertes hombres y mujeres, y le contaba historias de impresionantes batallas de épocas pasadas. Su historia favorita era la del joven italiano que, entre aventuras y travesuras, se esforzó para lograr una armadura brillante como el sol, con la cual había jurado proteger a la hermosa mujer de aquel mágico reino. Y aunque Chiara no le había dicho nada, estaba segura que ese joven guerrero iría a buscarla para llevarla a vivir en ese lugar.

* * *

Se pasó la mano por el rostro, como queriendo eliminar con ese gesto la sensación de angustia que sentía en esos momentos.

¿Por qué él?

Ok, tiempo de un poco de explicación.

Thanos siempre fue un niño curioso. Después de que su maestro lo encontrara y llevara al Santuario, poco a poco logró (con la ayuda de su mujer) encausar dicha curiosidad a actividades más sanas de las que acostumbraba cuando niño.

Comenzó a interesarse en la historia de las armaduras más o menos en la misma época en que dejó de quemar cosas (para alegría de muchos dorados).

Aprovechó su amistad con el aprendiz de Aries para estudiar las armaduras. Lo poco que se sabía de su creación, su conexión con las constelaciones y sus portadores, y su especial relación con los lemurianos, las únicas personas capaces de comunicarse con las peculiares personalidades de cada armadura.

Una armadura llamó su atención desde el principio. Si bien varias armaduras habían pasado por largos periodos de _siesta_ , sin guerreros o amazonas que las llevaran era Venla, la terca Grulla de plata la que se mostraba más necia, negándose a aceptar a ningún postulante por casi 300 años. Y ninguno de los lemurianos que habían trabajado en ella en los períodos de mantención durante 3 siglos había logrado sacarle un a palabra que explicara su actitud. La única muestra de que seguía _viva_ eran las escasas conversaciones que solía tener con Altair, la armadura plateada de Águila.

Fue esa curiosidad la que motivó al patriarca el pedirle que fuera a buscar a la aprendiza de dicha armadura, que recientemente había sido anunciada en el cielo. Además, si las estrellas estaban en lo correcto, podrían encontrar cierta reticencia por parte de la familia, y la presencia de un dorado podría asegurar una mejor respuesta de los padres de la pequeña.

¡Él estaba feliz! Después de años investigando a una de las armaduras más esquivas del Santuario era elegido para ir en búsqueda de su primera aprendiz oficial en tres siglos. Incluso creía posible que la asignaran a él para entrenarla. Sólo tenía que hablar con la familia para que le permitieran llevársela en paz y sin problemas.

Jamás imaginó que _esta_ fuera la familia con la que debía hablar.

Observó nuevamente la ruidosa reunión que se realizaba en el patio de ese hogar. Suspiró pesadamente mientras guardaba su teléfono.

Su maestro tenía razón. Ya no era un chiquillo asustado de 6 años. Era el Santo Dorado de Cáncer de la Orden de Athena, y era hora de cerrar aquel círculo para poder enfrentar el futuro con su (esperaba) futura aprendiza.

* * *

Se sentó calladita mientras su madre le servía un poco de comida. Había pasado la mayor parte del día medio escondida en su cuarto mientras llegaba toda su familia. Tíos, primos, parientes lejanos y sus abuelos paternos llegaron como manada de animales salvajes para celebrar los 90 años de su bisabuela.

Menos no podría importarle. Muy en el fondo ella sabía que no eran su familia. A la mayoría, tíos y primos de su padre, ni siquiera los conocía. Prefería quedarse bajo su cama escuchando las historias que Chiara le contaba.

Pero las reuniones familiares tienen un curso inevitable, por lo que más temprano que tarde terminó sentada entre su madre y una tía desconocida en una cena temprana. Habían juntado muchas mesas y traído sillas y taburetes guardados quien sabe donde para acomodar a toda la familia. O casi toda…

\- Papá, ¿por qué no vino el tío Thanos? – preguntó inocentemente, alentada por su invisible amiga secreta. Su simple pregunta detuvo todas las conversaciones en la mesa. La mitad de la familia, esa llegada por matrimonio o nacimiento en los últimos 20 años, no sabía de quién estaba hablando. La otra mitad había guardado el secreto de su existencia por la misma cantidad de tiempo.

\- ¿Thanos?, ¿de quién hablas Ale? No tienes ningún tío con ese nombre.

\- No es verdad. El Tío Thanos es real, pero se fue lejos para que el abuelo, mi papá y mi tío dejaran de pegarle – insistió la pequeña, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. Su padre, sentado al otro lado de la mujer, golpeó la mesa con enojo, haciendo saltar a todos, en especial a su familia.

\- ¡Ya basta mocosa! Te he dicho muchas veces que no me gusta que andes inventando historias tontas. No existe en la familia nadie con ese nombre y no quiero… - su perorata fue interrumpida por la persona más inesperada.

\- ¿Qué no existe?, ¡¿QUÉ NO EXISTE?! Se supone que soy yo la senil en esta familia, sin embargo parece que soy la única que recuerda lo que TODOS gustosamente han olvidado. ¿O es que seguirán negando al pequeño que mi tonto hijo, en su total ineptitud, perdió hace casi 20 años?

\- ¡Madre!

\- ¡No me levantes la voz! – Gritó de regreso mientras se levantaba con dificultad - ¿Crees que estoy muy vieja para recordar a aquel bebé que apenas pude sostener una vez en mis brazos, antes de que te llevaras a tu familia a Milán? Por un mejor futuro decías, pero lo único que encontraste en esa ciudad fue más alcohol y juegos mientras dejabas que mi último nieto se perdiera dios sabe donde. Y todos ustedes, – señaló al resto de sus hijos y nietos en la mesa – todos aceptaron ocultar su existencia cuando Francesco regresó con la cola entre las piernas y un hijo menos. ¡Vergüenza debiera darles a todos!

\- ¡Basta abuela! Deja de meter ideas e historias raras en nuestra familia – insistió Enrico, levantándose también mientras le daba una mirada de advertencia a su familia para que no se metieran en la discusión.

\- ¡No te atrevas a callarme muchacho! Ya estoy cansada de todas las mentiras que guarda esta familia. Aún guardo las fotos de Thanos antes de que tu padre se los llevara lejos de mí. Sé un hombre de una vez y reconócelo ¿cómo te ha sido posible olvidar a tu hermano tan fácilmente?

\- Tomando en cuenta que sólo se acordaban de mi y me buscaban cuando necesitaban golpear algo, no me extraña que decidieran olvidarme tan fácilmente – respondió desde la entrada del jardín un hombre joven aparecido de la nada.

La abuela sintió que el aire se le escapaba mientras caía sobre su asiento. De pie frente a ella estaba un joven idéntico a Fabio, su difunto esposo, apuesto y joven como lo recordaba de sus primeros años de matrimonio. Lo único que lo diferenciaba de la imagen de sus recuerdos, era la dorada armadura que cubría su cuerpo.

\- ¡Tío Thanos! – Alessandra saltó de su asiento para correr a saludar al recién llegado, quien se arrodilló para quedar a su altura. Sin temor alguno, como si lo conociera de toda la vida, la pequeña lo abrazó con fuerza- Sabía que vendrías por mí – le susurró al oído. El dorado se separó para mirarla extrañado.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que vendría? – le preguntó, curioso tanto del que conociera su existencia como de la seguridad que tenía de que venía por ella.

\- Chiara me lo contó – Le dijo con una sonrisa. Por un segundo, una chispa de reconocimiento brilló en los ojos del joven, como si el nombre significara algo para él y despertara un viejo recuerdo. – Chiara me contaba historias de la princesa griega y sus guerreros cuando me escondía bajo la cama después de que mi papá me pegaba. – La expresión del dorado cambió de inmediato a una de furia mientras encendía su cosmo sin darse cuenta. La sensación de peligro que inundó el lugar logró que los adultos se congelaran en sus asientos, mientras los niños se ocultaban bajo la mesa.

\- Veo que no perdiste las viejas costumbres, _hermano_. ¿Extrañabas tanto golpearme cuando estabas aburrido, que ahora lo haces con propia familia? – su voz ni se había elevado mientras hablaba, pero el enojo evidente con el que estaban impregnadas sus palabras logró el mismo efecto que si hubiese gritado.

Observó con calma a quienes aún se mantenían alrededor de la mesa. ¿Eran estas personas a las que temía tanto?, ¿los que provocaron pesadillas mientras era niño?, ¿los que empañaban los pocos recuerdos de su infancia?

\- Patéticos – susurró con asco ante su familia. Toda la rabia acumulada durante esos años pugnaba por salir, pero una pequeña mano tomando la suya borró todos esos pensamientos. Junto a él y abrazada a una rara muñeca de trapo, la pequeña lo observaba con una brillante sonrisa.

\- ¿Ya nos vamos? – preguntó con entusiasmo. El dorado no pudo más que devolver el gesto, mientras la empujaba delante de él para salir del lugar.

\- ¿Adonde crees que te llevas a mi hija, maldito engendro? – gritó su hermano abalanzándose hacia él. Thanos esquivó un par de golpes antes de detenerlo con una llave y empujarlo hasta el otro lado del patio.

\- No me interesa jugar contigo, hermano. Yo sólo vine a buscar a la nueva aprendiza plateada de la Grulla. Si realmente crees que puedes detenerme, puedes estampar una denuncia en la policía local. De seguro estarán interesados en saber por qué el hermano del que la familia nunca hablaba apareció para llevarse a tu hija. De paso, quizás quieran dar una mirada a los golpes que tienen tus otros hijos y tu mujer – Sin disimular el asco que sentía dio una última mirada a su familia. Sólo cambió su expresión al cruzar miradas con la anciana matriarca, a quien dio un gesto de cortés despedida.

Tomando en brazos a la pequeña, se alejó con calma ante la pasmada mirada de algunos de los vecinos del lugar.

\- ¿Nos vamos al reino mágico de la princesa griega? – Thanos rió suavemente mientras caminaba cargando a su sobrina.

\- Mañana, ahora iremos a Sicilia a visitar a mi maestro y su familia. Espero que te gusten las pizzas – respondió divertido al pensar en su maestro y la vieja pizzería familiar que ahora administraba. – Y antes que se me olvide, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

\- Ellos me pusieron Alessandra, pero prefiero el nombre con el que me llamaba Chiara – respondió la pequeña, mientras volteaba a dar una última mirada al que fuera su hogar.

\- Y ese sería…

\- Alessia.

* * *

El año está basado en la línea de tiempo actualizada del universo AU de los fanfics de Misao. Pueden ver un enlace a dicha línea de tiempo (y al orden de lectura de los fics de Misao, más un listado de los "Fanfiception" existentes hasta ahora) en mi perfil.


End file.
